


I Can't Help It

by delirious_writer



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, chasefield, pretty much pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 22:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4496646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delirious_writer/pseuds/delirious_writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victoria tries to ignore her reoccuring feelings, but she can't deny them when she's actually around the dorky hipster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Help It

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this the night before my school's orientation to help me sleep, but it's 2 AM, and I'm writing Chasefield fluff. Anyway, enjoy.

Max Caulfield. Victoria balled her first and gritted her teeth in disgust. Thinking of the hipster always made her mad, yet Max always found a way to slip in her thoughts. This was the fifth time today, and Victoria was sick of it.

Victoria's eyes were fixated on the brunette, who was busy doodling in her dumb little notebook. She watched as she leaned her cheek on her bent arm and completely fixated herself on the doodle while her tired, blue eyes lazily dragged its gaze all along the paper.

Max had many freckles, and Victoria knew how they bundled together at Max's cheeks and nose, and the rest spread out along the rest of her face. Her mouth was always slightly open, especially whenever she was staring off in the distace whilst deep in thought. Her blue eyes always had a dreamy sense to them, and she always seemed like she was thinking about something, which Victoria found to be--

Victoria jumped when Max caught her gaze, and she quickly shifted her position away from the brunette. Going completely red, Victoria tried to hide it by pretending to move a strand of hair out of her face and staring at the front of the classroom. Her heart was anxiously racing fast, and she used all of her power not to move a muscle to give away her nervousness.

Suddenly, Victoria realized how ridiculous she was acting. Loosening her shoulders and letting out a quietly annoyed sigh, she leaned back and rested her elbow on the table behind her. What was she thinking? What made her react so stupidly to just some hipster trash?

Feeling her heart continue racing, Victoria internally groaned and pushed away those certain thoughts. Victoria hated Max. She knew this for sure, and that was how it was always going to be.

Though her mind continued to race and fumble in a mess of thoughts, Victoria couldn't help but glance over at Max for another moment, and she caught the girl laying her head in her crossed arms.

Seeing Max sleepily nuzzle her head in her hoodie's sleeves, Victoria's chest fluttered, and she let out another long sigh. These things are absolutely unacceptable.

 

\-----------

 

"Maxine."

Victoria harshly slammed her hand on the desk, right next to the sleeping Max. She watched as the brunette lazily lifted her heavy head and rubbed her eyes.

Max slowly looked up at Victoria and took a moment to blink at the bright classroom lights. "Huh?" she yawned, smacking her lips.

Victoria stood in silence for a few moments, not realizing that she hadn't thought of what to say beforehand. She opened her mouth to reply, and her lips twitched to form words, but she quickly shut them in frustration.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms. "What kept you up at night?" She stammered, trying to keep her cool. "Did you stay up building up your ego on those comments about saving Kate?"

Max squinted at the blonde in the lasting drowsiness from sleep. "What?"

"You heard me, selfie ho." Victoria watched as Max blinked in complete obliviousness, unable to register anything.

The blonde rolled her eyes and stumbled over her words, "God, it's like talking to a zombie with you." She looked away from the brunette, tightening her grip on her crossed arms as she turned to lean her backside against the table.

"Is there something up with you, Victoria? You haven't been acting like yourself lately," Max murmured. "You haven't made fun of me in ages, and now this is what you hit me with?"

Victoria's shoulders tensed immediately. "You have a lot of guts to talk back to me with a smart mouth like that, Caulfield," Victoria spat, glaring darts at Max to avoid her questions.

Max picked her bag up to sling it over her shoulder lazily as she stood. "All I'm saying is that you need to step it up a notch," she shrugged and began walking off.

Victoria was taken aback by Max's sudden confidence. She stood there in bitter distaste and clenched her fists again, lightly hitting them against the table's edge. She couldn't believe the fact that Max even dared to speak back to her like that. Victoria pursed her lips in frustration and furrowed her brows.

The blonde finally turned to head out of the door when white paper in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She stopped and turned to stare at Max's journal, left alone on her desk. Chewing her lip, Victoria fought with herself over what to do.

Running her hand through her short hair, Victoria groaned and headed back to the hipster's desk. Without glacing at her drawings, Victoria took the notebook and stomped out of the classroom, quickening her pace to catch up with Max.

She stopped once she was outside of the building to quickly sweep her gaze over the large field. Catching a glance of a familiar brown haircut, Victoria began her fast pace again and made it to the shorter girl, who was on her way back to the dorms.

Max heard the incoming steps and quickly whipped around with her right hand up. Victoria came to a halt and rolled her eyes at the girl.

"Chill out," she grunted. "I'm just here to return this, you paranoid freak." The blonde held out the drawing pad and pencil to Max, who was already glaring at her in suspicion.

"Thanks?" Max cautiously took the sketchbook back, keeping all eye contact Victoria. She quickly flipped through the pages, probably expecting to see some sort of harsh drawing or note hidden inside. When she found nothing, she looked back to Victoria and raised her eyebrow.

"What?" Victoria scoffed, leaning on one leg and placing her hand on her hip. "Can't I be nice to you once?"

"This is a prank, right?" Max murmured, quickly looking around. "Taylor's gonna pop up anytime now and push me into a mud puddle."

"Max, I'm flattered you think I'm that mean," Victoria groaned sarcastically. "But no. I just saw you left your notebook," Victoria's gaze fell to the ground, "and I just wanted to return it. Is that so bad?"

"For Victoria Chase, yeah, it is." Max took a moment of silence before continuing. "Thanks though."

Victoria felt her heart race in her chest. "Yeah," she stuttered. "I didn't look in it, by the way… Just to let you know."

Max nodded, an actual smile appearing on her face. "I need to head back to my dorm, so I'll see you sometime later, okay?" Her voice was a softer and more sincere tone now, contrasting to her bitter words earlier.

The blonde briskly nodded and felt her face turn hot. "Yeah, of course, Max." She pretended to wipe something off her cheek to hide her flustered expression.

Max waved at the girl before turning and heading off to her room, leaving Victoria to stand in silence. The blonde tapped her fingertips together nervously before turning and walking back to the building.

Her thoughts were jumbled, and her face felt extremely hot, yet her chest was light and fluffy while her heart raced and soared. She failed at repressing the wide, dorky smile as the scene replayed in her mind over and over again.

Max Caulfield. She was the girl who made Victoria grin like a child and giggle happily to herself. And she was the girl that Victoria was shamelessly falling for.


End file.
